The Farmer's Daughter
by NinaGold
Summary: AU fic in which Rumplestiltskin never became the Dark One. He falls in love with Belle, the daughter of a local sheep farmer, when Belle's little brother and Baelfire become friends. No Curse, just a sweet romantic love story.
1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin stood up and stretched, moving his shoulders around to get the kinks out from sitting at his spinning wheel. Grabbing his walking stick, he went outside to check on his son Baelfire. He stopped at the door, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight. He had lost all track of time, like he usually did when he was spinning, no wonder he was so stiff. He heard Bae's laughter coming from behind the little house, and smiled. When he made his way around the house, Rumplestiltskin saw Bae talking to another boy and a young woman. As he approached them, the woman turned around to look at him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, Rumplestiltskin thought. She gave him a dazzling smile; her lovely blue eyes sparkled like sunlight reflecting off a running brook.

"Who are you friends, son?" he asked Bae, unable to meet the woman's gaze.

"This is Erik," Bae replied, "And this is his sister, Belle. Erik, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, my father."

"Hello, Erik. Belle," Rumplestiltskin managed to whisper. He looked at Erik, but he felt Belle's eyes upon him.

"It's nice to meet you," Belle said, "Our family just bought the farm about a half mile down the road. Baelfire tells me you spin wool. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Rumplestiltskin was dumbstruck. Damn me for a coward! He thought to himself. He finally managed to smile and say, "Yes, I hope so." He looked at Belle, for a second. Her beauty struck him again like a bolt of lightening. She stuck her hand out to him, and Rumplestiltskin took it, positive that his own was positively slimy with sweat. If it was, she didn't let on that it bothered her.

"We have to get home to supper now," Belle told him, "But you and Bae are welcome at our farm anytime. Erik and your son seem to have become fast friends. Come along, Erik."

"Goodbye, Belle." Rumplestiltskin whispered.

"See you, Erik. 'Bye, Belle!" Bae called out. He turned to his father. "Papa, I like her."

"So do I, son," Rumplestiltskin said, ruffling his son's hair. "Come on. Let's get supper."

As the weeks went by, Erik and Baelfire became best friends, which meant they saw a lot of his big sister as well. Rumplestiltskin had never met a woman like Belle, ever. He had cared deeply for his wife, Milah, but she was an angry, difficult woman. She'd turned on him when he broke his own leg to avoid being killed in the Ogres War, and she seemed unable or unwilling to understand that he had done it to save her and their son from being left to make their way in the world alone. She was bitterly disappointed in him, and never let him forget that. Over the next several years, she had crushed his spirit with her words and her actions, until Rumplestiltskin didn't have any spirit or self-worth left. Then, about five years ago, she had suddenly disappeared, and they had never heard from her again. Trying to be father _and_ mother to his son was hard, but Baelfire was his whole world, and he adored him, and Bae was the only person who cared at all about him. However, Belle seemed to see past the cowardly cripple everyone else looked down on. She saw his kindness and gentleness, what a caring father he was. She was the type of person who saw something fine and good in most everyone, and she brought out the best in people.

One beautiful day in spring, Belle and Rumplestiltskin decided to take the boys on a picnic by the river. As Bae and Erik tried to skip stones across the water, Rumplestiltskin and Belle stretched out under a tree on a blanket. Belle, as always, had a book in her hands. Today, it was Shakespeare's sonnets.

"Will you read some to me out loud, please, Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle just smiled and turned to one of her favorites.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediment. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, nor bends with the remover to remove. Oh, no, it is an ever-fixed mark, which looks upon tempest and is never shaken. It is a star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come…._

Here Belle paused to take a breath, and looking into Rumplestiltskin's eyes, she continued, never taking her eyes from his.

"Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out, even to the edge of doom. If this be error, and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Thank you, Belle." He lay down on the blanket and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he became aware that Belle was lying beside him. She put her hand in his, and, snuggling closer, rested her head on his shoulder. They lay together, not sleeping, not speaking, and simply listening to the sounds of the birds singing, the wind in the trees, the rushing water, and the boys' laughter.

**End of chapter 1. Review to get more!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the good reviews! I'll try to update quickly, since I have most of the story arc worked out in my head. This chapter has more drama, less fluff. Keep coming back for more!

Six months later

Autumn had come again, Rumplestiltskin's favorite season. It had been the happiest spring and summer he and Baelfire could remember, thanks to Erik and Belle. They spent almost more time at their farm than they did at home. Erik and Belle's father, Maurice, was a widower and only had two children, so he often needed help running the farm and taking care of the sheep, so Bae and Rumplestiltskin helped out whenever they could. Maurice had quickly accepted Bae as another son, and liked Rumplestiltskin as well. They were the nicest people Rumplestiltskin had ever met, and he liked feeling like a part of a family. He was also falling more and more in love with Belle, and she seemed to be with him. He didn't want to rush things, however. His heart had never truly recovered after his disastrous marriage to Milah, and he was terrified of making another mistake like that.

One early morning in late October, Rumplestiltskin was wakened by the sound of Bae coughing. The coughing continued, and he got up and went to his son. "What's the matter, son?" he said sitting down on Bae's bed. "My throat hurts, and it's hard to breathe," Bae managed to say between coughs. Rumplestiltskin put his hand on his son's forehead. Sure enough, he had a fever.

He made Bae some tea and put a cool cloth on his head. By midmorning, the fever and coughing were no better. Rumplestiltskin was getting more and more worried, then he thought of Belle. She was always reading about home cures for fevers and ailments, and she knew almost as much as any doctor. Belle would probably know what to do. He walked to the farm, and the half-mile walk seemed to take an eternity, but the thought of Bae home sick, all alone, spurred him on. He finally got to the house and knocked on the door. Belle smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello, what brings you here so early?"

"Bae's sick. I need your help, can you come, please?" Rumplestiltskin begged.

Belle didn't hesitate for a second. Grabbing her book of home remedies and her medicine bag from the shelf in the kitchen , she said, "Erik, you stay here. I don't want you around Bae if he's contagious!"

Maurice stood up from the kitchen table.

"I'll drive you back to your house," he said. "It'll be faster than walking back."

Rumplestiltskin and Belle climbed into the wagon alongside Maurice. In no time they were back at Rumplestiltskin's house. Belle went over to Baelfire, who was shivering even under the heavy blankets. She consulted her book for a minute while Rumplestiltskin sat quietly holding Bae's hand and waiting for her to tell him what to do.

"Rumple, Put some water on the fire. First thing, we need steam to help Bae clear his lungs out," she said finally. She took out the bag in which she kept her herbs and roots for remedies. She took out a few items and when the water was boiling, she brewed some tea and added them. Then she put in some honey and gave the mixture to Bae.

It was a long, long day. Rumplestiltskin and Belle stayed at Bae's bedside, keeping cool cloths on his head and giving him more of the tea. It was late evening when his fever finally broke, and his cough finally got better. All three of them were pretty much exhausted by then. Baelfire fell into a deep sleep, and Rumplestiltskin kissed him as he tucked him in. He was tired to his bones and as he looked at Belle, she looked just as tired.

"It's far too late for you to go home now," He told her. "You should stay here tonight."

"I'll stay as long as you and Bae need me."

"I'll sleep here by the fire. You take my bed," Rumplestiltskin offered.

"The bed's big enough for both of us," Belle replied. "You need your rest too. Come on, lie down."

They lay down on Rumplestiltskin's bed, and he put his arms around her.

"I don't know what we would have done if it hadn't been for you, Belle," he said. "I might have lost my boy, and without him, I would lose everything. I would have nothing to live for."

Belle put a finger on his lips. "Don't even think like that. You're not going to lose your son. He's going to be fine and so are you. "

They lay awake for a few hours, just in case Bae took a turn for the worse. Finally, the weariness overcame them, and they drifted to sleep, content in each other's arms.

By the next afternoon, Bae was well out of danger. His fever was gone, and although he was still coughing a little, he was feeling strong enough to sit up in his chair. Belle decided that it would be alright for her to back home, and after she made another pot of tea with the medicine for Bae and gave orders for him to stay inside for the next day or two, she left. Rumplestiltskin walked with her for a few minutes.

"Just keep him quiet for a couple days and he should be fine," she told him, "But I can come back if I need to."

"Thank you again for everything, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said.

Belle smiled and turned to go home. Suddenly she stopped, turned and walked back to him. Before he knew what was happening, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had kissed him before, but not like this. It was a long kiss full of emotion. When she stepped back, they were both a little breathless.

"See you soon," she whispered. He was too taken aback to say anything, and he merely nodded. She smiled at him again, and he watched her walk home until he couldn't see her anymore.

**What do you think of Rumple and Belle as co-parents for Baelfire? Next installment coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Things are gonna heat up in this chapter, wink wink! Rated T for Rumbelle action, if you know what I mean!

December

Belle's birthday was coming up in a few days. Rumplestiltskin had made her a beautiful new winter coat for a gift, which he had dyed a beautiful shade of blue, which would go perfectly with her eyes. He and Baelfire had also built her a new shelf for books.

The day of Belle's birthday was cold but sunny. Rumplestiltskin and Bae helped Maurice tend to the sheep and feed the dogs, as always. That afternoon, they all gathered at the farmhouse to give Belle her presents. Maurice and Erik had got Belle a few new books she'd wanted, and some gold combs for her hair. After they had watched Belle open her presents and hung the new shelf on her wall, Maurice took Erik and Bae with him to go hunting for a couple days, before the snows started, leaving Rumplestiltskin and Belle alone.

Later that evening, Belle and Rumplestiltskin were relaxing by the fire. He noticed that she had been unusually quiet since Maurice and the boys had left.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Belle?" he finally asked.

"Oh, just thinking about what a good day it was today. I'm really glad we moved here, Rumple, and that we met you and Bae."

"I can't imagine life without you and Erik and your father, either. Besides Bae, of course, you're the closest thing to a family I've ever had."

Belle smiled at him, and reached out, brushing his hair away from eyes. She cupped his chin in her hand, with a look he'd never seen before.

"I want to try on my new coat," she said. "I'll be right back."

She walked back into the room a few minutes later, wearing the coat, and just as Rumplestiltskin imagined, she looked lovely. Then he was stunned when he she came near enough for him to see that she was wearing _nothing underneath!_

"Belle!" he whispered hoarsely. She sat down on the rug next to him, letting the coat slip off her shoulders alluringly.

"Rum, I love you. I want you. It's just that I never…" she let her voice trail off.

Rumplestiltskin had known, or at least assumed, that Belle was a virgin, and he had never tried to rush her into something she might not be ready for. Of course he desired her-what man _wouldn't_- but he loved her and respected her even more. So she'd decided she would have to let him know she was ready.

Moving in closer, she took his face in her hands and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Rumplestiltskin slipped her coat off, laying it beneath her. He removed his shirt and pants and boots then tenderly, he laid her down. He began to kiss, and then lick, her neck, sliding his hands over her breasts and down her torso. Belle moaned and arched her back. He rolled over on top her carefully, and as slowly and gently as could, he penetrated her. She let out a small gasp and gripped his shoulders, and he hesitated for a second. This was her first time, and he didn't want her to feel any pain, or any fear. She moaned again, holding him tighter, so he continued. With every heartbeat, every breath, they gave themselves over to the passion they felt, going deeper and deeper until it finally culminated in a blinding flash, one delicious explosion of ecstasy that left them breathless and trembling in each other's arms.

They lay quietly in front of the fireplace. Underneath the quilt, Rumplestiltskin let his hand roam over Belle's body. The warmth of her, the softness of her skin, felt glorious. His hand stopped over her belly. Someday, their babies would grow there. The thought made him smile. They would have beautiful babies, all smart and good and kind like their mother. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Belle and their future children.

_March_

On the first day of spring, Rumplestiltskin and Belle stood in the front room of Maurice's house as Baelfire, Erik and Maurice looked on while the clergyman led them in their vows. Maurice and the boys let out a big cheer as Rumplestiltskin took Belle in his arms, sealing the marriage with a kiss.

"I love you so much, Belle," Rumplestiltskin whispered as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too," she said, smiling up at him. "Always and forever."

**Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin and Belle had been married for three years now. Their little girl, Kaitlyn, was almost two and they had another baby on the way. Rumplestiltskin had never been happier.

One day in June, Rumplestiltskin was in his back yard stirring the big iron pot he used to dye wool when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Rumple." He wheeled around, unbelieving.

"Milah!" he gasped. "What the _hell_ are you doing here!" He had known that she had run off with the captain of a pirate ship, but he hadn't told Bae that. He'd thought it would be easier for the boy if he thought she was dead, rather than know she'd simply abandoned him. Now, she was back, but for what?

"I wanted to see my son," she said. "Where's Baelfire?"

Rumplestiltskin was more furious than he'd ever been in his life. Did this woman think she could just breeze back after nearly _ten years?_ He glared at Milah.

"What makes you think he wants to see YOU?" He hissed at her, baring his teeth. She took a step back. She had expected to see the broken cripple who was afraid of his own shadow. She had even laughed about it to Killian.

"He'll probably cry and beg me to come back," she'd said, sending them into gales of laughter. "Believe me, I can bully him into letting me see Bae. He's too chickenhearted to stand up to anyone."

Just then, Belle and Kaitlyn came back from town. Kaitlyn came looking for her father and toddled up to him, holding her arms out. "Papa!"

He knelt down and hugged the little girl. "Hello, darling," he smiled at her. Kaitlyn pointed at Milah. "Who 'dat?" she asked him.

"No one, sweetheart," he said, giving Milah a cold glance before turning back to his daughter. "Now, I need you to go inside and stay with your mama. I'll be along shortly. You go on now, all right?"

Giving Milah another questioning glance, Kaitlyn went back inside.

"I heard you married again," Milah said. "So you're happy?"

Rumplestiltskin straightened up. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Does that disappoint you? You would prefer it if I wasted my life pining for you?"

Milah faltered. "Of course not," This was not the man she remembered. He wasn't meek and timid anymore; in fact, she was beginning to be afraid of him a little. "I want to see Bae…please. Rumple, I am still his mother."

Rumplestiltskin scoffed at her. "How DARE you even call yourself that! You gave birth to him, but Belle is more of a mother to him than you ever were! Go away from us, Milah. Go back your ship, and your dashing sea captain. We don't need you. If you care for Bae, you'll let him be happy." He gripped his walking stick tighter, ready to beat her head in with it if she gave him any more trouble. "Go! NOW!"

Milah's eyes were fearful now, and he liked seeing that. Without another word, she turned and walked away. When he was sure that she was really gone, Rumplestiltskin walked into the house.

"What on earth was that all about?" Belle asked him. "Was that Bae's mother?"

"She _was_ his mother," he said, drawing her close and rubbing her round tummy. "Not anymore. You're the only mother he needs, and you're the best mother my little ones could ask for, and the best wife any man could have."

_September_

Rumplestiltskin sat up on his side of the bed. It was late, and Belle was finally fast asleep and the midwife had gone home. In his arms, he held their new son, Jack. He had sent Bae and Kaitlyn to Maurice's house early that morning when Belle had gone into labor. Now that it was all over, he enjoyed the peace and quiet, rocking his baby boy in his arms. Beside him, Belle stirred. A sleepy smile spread across her face.

"Beautiful isn't he," she said softly, and reached up to touch the baby's hand, letting the little fingers grip hers. "Strong too."

"Just like his mother," Rumplestiltskin agreed. He put his hand on her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Belle." She took his hand and held it in hers as she closed her eyes again.

**This chapter was one I felt the need to write. I needed Rumple to stand up to Milah, without Dark Magic. I didn't like the way they just had him kill her so quickly on the show; to me he still never really won over her. So I wrote this so he would!**


End file.
